Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now
by AttitudeEra1997
Summary: Sometimes it takes time to see the signals clearly, opening their hearts to each other as friends is one thing. Opening their hearts to each other as lovers? Completely different... but despite the people against them, they don't see giving into their feelings as destructive. How could something that feels right ever be so wrong?


_**A/N: Okay so this was gonna be on my xXBalorBabeXx profile but then my phone stopped working (I will get back to those stories as soon as I can get a new phone). Ashley, TJ, Dakota and her family are werewolf-queen-022's characters, Yukie and her family are GirlGoneGamer's characters and Sachael, her family, Immy, Andre, Molly, Aestrid, Dianne and her family, Sandy, Ty and his gang are Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine's characters.**_

 _ **2/28/16, 2 hours before SmackDown taping...**_

 _"When you think about it, some days are better than others for her. We all have days where we're not ourselves. She might remember why, she might not, Darlin'." Finn responded as he held Amanda, who had vented to him about Yukie's behavior since Yukie emerged in the WWE last year._

 _"True, I just... she knows the full truth on why I left, I didn't feel welcome in the city I had grown up in. It hadn't felt like home since Sachael died. And Yukie and Hiroki didn't seem to care that I was grieving, they didn't even try to help. They just were basically saying "You're on your own now, bye." and walked away. So who are they to come back and act like I abandoned them?" Amanda replied, Finn lightly stroking her shoulder length hair._

 _"All you just wanted was some understanding and comfort... maybe Yukie and her brother weren't capable of that at the time and we know Hiro cares only about himself." Finn said in response as they looked at each other._

 _"Hiro warped those two and Chihiro so badly..._ _I sometimes wonder why Sumire didn't leave him sooner and take the kids." Amanda replied._

 _"She might've not known how to handle things on her own or was scared that Hiro would kill her." Finn responded._

 _"Much like me not being sure of how I could get away from Randy... and I've vented enough for one day, I think. I've got to work a match against Emma tonight." Amanda explained before they let go and sat up... and as she went to go get ready, Finn lightly grabbed her right hand._

 _"I'm always here, Mandy. And if you're up for it, let's hang out tonight... just us, no one screaming at us for being around each other." Finn replied, Amanda nodding and smiling._

 _"It's a date." Amanda responded before they hugged and she went to go get ready._

 _In her black leather ring shorts, black ring boots, black and white kneepads and black and white kickpads and a cropped Balor Club Worldwide tank top, Amanda felt ready to take on the world tonight._

 _She hoped that things would stay calm..._

 **Present time _, 8/18/16..._**

 _Theme From New York, New York_ by Frank Sinatra played on the radio as Finn and Amanda reached the Brooklyn area, Amanda resting her head on Finn's left shoulder and him resting his arm around her shoulders.

"Bit overwhelming, Darlin'?" Finn questioned.

"Gonna be different not being on NXT TakeOver... but we're finally on the main roster together." Amanda answered.

She didn't work storylines that involved Yukie or Hiroki anymore and cut all contact with them after Ashley, TJ, Dakota, Luke, Bryan, Aestrid, Dianne, Ty, Liara, Val, Finn and Hunter had to split up a fight between her and Yukie back in February... and it drastically reduced stress.

Until Baron was put on the main roster... and Amanda realised that her friendship with the Lone Wolf was gone because he perceived her distance from the Shirabuki siblings following the brawl as betrayal and abandonment.

 _'Some will agree and others will give me hell... but I had to do it. I had to get away from them.'_ Amanda thought as Finn lightly kissed her on her forehead... and Amanda picked up her Samsung Galaxy S6 and saw a text from Rey.

 _'Hey, Tiny, you and your friend reach New York yet?'_

 _'Yep, we're in the Brooklyn area.'_ Amanda responded.

 _'Alright, kiddo, be safe. Love ya.'_ Rey replied.

 _'Love ya too, Rey Rey.'_ Amanda responded, the Traverse slowing to a stop as Jim Grogan got his camera gear ready.

"Alright, we're at the hotel, kids." Jim replied before they all got out with their things and walked into the Brooklyn A Hotel, Finn holding the door open for Amanda until he followed her into the lobby.

Across the lobby, Yukie saw them filming the Demon Lovers SummerSlam Diary... and narrowed her eyes.

 _'That should've gone to me and Baron, not them!'_ Yukie thought bitterly before she turned back to Baron.

"I'm not happy with them either, Dollface, but our opportunity at the main event on SmackDown will present itself soon." Baron replied.

"I hope so before someone else takes it from us." Yukie responded before they kissed.

Walking into the hotel, Ashley, TJ and Seth looked around but didn't see Amanda and Finn... but couldn't see them as the two were already heading down the hallway.

"Must've missed Tiny and Finn." TJ responded.

"Eh, we'll catch up with them tomorrow." Ashley replied before turning to Seth. "And no injuring him." She responded.

 _'No damn promises!'_ Seth thought bitterly before he headed to the hotel bar.

Dianne and Enzo were drinking but not too heavily... they felt like relaxing after the past few days and knew they needed to relax while they could.

It was after the cameras stopped running that Amanda and Finn were in their room, put their things down and Amanda went to go set her sundries, hair clip and red hairbrush in the bathroom before grabbing a pair of red hiphugger panties, a white cami and red pajama shorts with white hearts on them before heading into the restroom.

She took her makeup off, shaved her arms, underarms and legs after stripping down and rinsed the razor off before setting it down and turning the sink off... slipping into the shower, she closed the door and turn the water on before putting coconut oil conditioner in her recently cut shoulder length hair and brushing it before stepping away from the showerhead and clipping her hair up.

Amanda scrubbed herself clean with a peppermint scented body wash and rinsed it off before rinsing the scrubby brush off and putting it aside before letting her hair down and rinsing it... after turning the shower off, she dried her body off and wrapped the oversized red towel around herself before exiting the shower and wrapping her hair up in a white towel.

She took the towels off, got dressed, applied Dove antiperspirant and dried her hair before washing her face and gently drying it off before hanging the towels up and exiting the restroom... and her and Finn hugged.

Little did they know how much would change in the upcoming days.


End file.
